NHL 09/EASHL/360/Halifax Kodiaks
History Catastrophe had struck. The disc of the greatest game in history NHL 08 had been carelessly scratched, dying a slow and painful death, never to be revived again. No, it was not the fault of Kodiaks founder Matt Fairley or his trusted companion and co-founder, Alex Marks' fault. It was the father of the founding father that committed this horrible atrocity. So what were our heroes to do, especially in such distress? They set out in search of the coveted NHL 08, but it was useless. All sources were dry. The closest substitute was the taboo-like NHL 2K8. That being their only option, they sprung at the chance to play some smash-mouthed hockey. The two brave men sat and scrolled, angrily, through the half-assed user interface, attempting to slay it as if it was a horrible beast, but eventually the two persevered through the trials and tribulations of fighting the terrible demon and had soon found their way to the "create-a-team" option. But alas, they were soon faced with yet another dilemma. What would they name their soon-to-be awesome, kick ass team? They tossed ideas around the cold basement as if caught in a game of whirlwind dodgeball. And suddenly, there it was. The preverbal "golden egg" of sorts. The Halifax Kodiaks. Matt Fairley and Alex Marks would soon go on to compete in half a season with the NHL 2K8 Kodiaks before the game was to be returned to the local Blockbuster at Mt. Washington-upon-the-hill. When the two heard the word of the newly formed EA Sports Hockey League, it was decided that a team would be created. Matt Fairley proceeded to work up a basic forums site, recruit members, with those members recruiting members. It was a perfect snowball effect. Once there were a sufficient number of members within the club, a vote was called to order. The Halifax Kodiaks, the brainchild of Fairley and Marks, was resurrected and whooped every other choice's ass in the poll. It was a beautiful day in which the poll was called to be closed by the majority of the members of the club in order for the name to be officially declared. So, on August 13, 2008, the Halifax Kodiaks of the EA Sports Hockey League were officially formed. Now at 45 members strong, and more expected to be signed, the Kodiaks are a venerable team and hope to be a threat in the upcoming inaugural year of the EA Sports Hockey League. The Kodiaks will play their home games at the brand new 18,255-seat Telus Centre in Halifax, Nova Scotia. Colours It was first suggested that the Kodiaks use green as their main colour. Many members of the club quickly opposed this as it bared many similarities to the Minnesota Wild. The Kodiaks then went to red, black and gold as their colours. Logos Staff General Manager: Matt Fairley Assistant General Manager: David Bliss Head Coach: Justin Temple Director Of Scouting: Tarcy Nascimento Roster # Name Height Weight Hometown Position Class Former Club Gamertag 83 Robert Bertrand 5'11" 180 lbs. Sudbury, ON, CAN LW Playmaker Sudbury Wolves (OHL) Xcal83 14 Chris BeVier 6'4" 250 lbs. Nashville, TN, USA D OFD N/A Xion89 8 David Bliss "A" 6'0" 160 lbs. Kannapolis, NC, USA D OFD N/A OrientedDavid 4 Matthew Boies 6'0" 190 lbs. Montreal, QC, CAN RW Playmaker N/A Youngstaz1 91 Sebastien Cloutier 5'8" 180 lbs. Sherbrooke, QC, CAN RW/LW Playmaker Val-D'or Foreurs (QMJHL) sbbbbb 41 Antoine Cotnoir 6'1" 190 lbs. Sherbrooke, QC, CAN RW/C Playmaker Val-D'or Foreurs (QMJHL) Antenoir 33 Matthew Darragh 5'9" 160 lbs. Vancouver, BC, CAN G Hybrid Thompson Rivers University Darragh16 13 John Dasta 5'11" 190 lbs. Buffalo, NY, USA RW/LW Playmaker N/A ShastaDosta0813 7 Wade Eckert 6'4" 222 lbs. Chicopee, MA, USA D OFD University of Minnesota (NCAA) WANDK128 1 PJ Edwards 6'0" 199 lbs. Bloomfield Hills, MI, USA LW Dangler Michigan State University JackO07 35 Ryan Evans 6'0" 185 lbs. Chicago, IL, USA G Butterfly Chicago Wolves (AHL) HockeyLegend 19 Alex Evers 5'11" 180 lbs. Los Angeles, CA, USA C Sniper Peterbourough Petes (OHL) Demiseofaugust 11 Matt Fairley "C" 6'3" 212 lbs. Cincinnati, OH, USA RW Dangler Rimouski Océanic (QMJHL) Witn3ss THIS 12 Erik Fehr 6'0" 205 lbs. Vancouver, BC, CAN RW/LW Power Fwd. Calgary Hitmen (WHL) Pithius Minimus 44 Rikki Fonesca 6'2" 219 lbs. Sarasota, FL, USA RW/C/D Playmaker/S N/A Fonzie083 15 Mitchell Goulding 6'2" 215 lbs. Peterborough, ON, CAN D DFD Peterbourough Petes (OHL) LordHavoc11 16 Ryan Goulding 6'2" 200 lbs. Peterborough, ON, CAN C Power Fwd. Peterbourough Petes (OHL) RYANtheReaperG 94 Sam Hinchee 6'0" 190 lbs. Richland, WA, USA RW Playmaker Seattle Thunderbirds (WHL) Hinchdogg 67 Erik Hogeberg 5'9" 185 lbs. Seattle, WA, USA LW/RW Sniper Midgets Kuma Asayake 80 Mike Hua 6'0" 180 lbs. Toronto, ON, CAN C Playmaker/S N/A Incorrupt 20 Maxime Imbeault 5'8" 180 lbs. Jonquiere, QC, CAN C Dangler Val-D'or Foreurs (QMJHL) maxXxoxpower 31 Rene Koehn 6'0" 180 lbs. Heiligenhafen, GER D DFD N/A Bishop426 87 Jason Krysa 5'11" 196 lbs. Edmonton, AB, CAN C Sniper/PMKR London Knights (OHL) WarKryme 17 Jim Laframboise 6'1" 220 lbs. Windsor, ON, CAN LW Playmaker N/A Jim Laframboise 2 Alex Marks 6'2" 223 lbs. Cincinnati, OH, USA G Hybrid Rimouski Océanic (QMJHL) hobbes2053 6 Andrzej Matuch 6'3" 225 lbs. Montreal, QC, CAN D DFD Québec Remparts (QMJHL) CellFish 28 Chris McElwain 6'1" 190 lbs. Vancouver, BC, CAN C Grinder Vancouver Giants (WHL) hollywood9999 17 Rob McLaren 6'0" 190 lbs. Toronto, ON, CAN LW/C Sniper Markham Waxers (OHA) SaveTheWails 24 Marc Merchant 5'9" 175 lbs. Garden Grove, CA, USA G Hybrid Garden Grove Knights MeRcHaNt13 79 Chad Monteith 5'9" 180 lbs. Grand Bend, ON, CAN C Sniper/DNG London Knights (OHL) xxICEMANx 77 Scotty Moynihan 6'4" 220 lbs. New York City, NY, USA D DFD Penn. State University (NCAA) Scotty Knows 85 9 Tarcy Nascimento "A" 5'11" 185 lbs. Ottawa, ON, CAN LW/RW Playmaker N/A LEAFS07 66 Phillip Neuss 6'0" 190 lbs. Huntsville, AL, USA D OFD N/A NeussBomb 55 Dale Norton 6'2" 210 lbs. Toronto, ON, CAN D OFD London Knights (OHL) Nortoneflea 37 Rodwan Noureddine 6'2" 190 lbs. Ottawa, ON, CAN RW Playmaker N/A rodwan553 70 Ben Perin 6'4" 190 lbs. Reading, ENG D OFD Portland Pirates (AHL) BombedFire Man 25 Philip Plante 6'3" 229 lbs. Ottawa, ON, CAN C/LW Grinder Peterbourough Petes (OHL) Mr Ballihoo 26 Rick Stevens 5'11" 160 lbs. Hamilton, ON, CAN D OFD N/A Rick0088 30 Christian Svanberg 6'2" 190 lbs. Copenhagen, DEN D DFD Rungsted Cobras (Oddset Ligaen) Arch22 73 Justin Temple 6'2" 200 lbs. Halifax, NS, CAN LW Power Fwd. Halifax Mooseheads (QMHL) JTech780 88 Alex Wagner 6'2" 185 lbs. Chicago, IL, USA C Playmaker Chicago Wolves (AHL) hckymstr26 Links Official Website NHL 09 Official Website Category:EASHL Xbox 360